Is It Just A Dream?
by DefyTheRules
Summary: Science Girlfriends. Just something that I came up with before I went to sleep this morning. It's set right when Cosima goes to get the eskimo pies, and carries on from there. Sorry for the title, I don't really have a better one at the moment.


I know that the ice cream is just an excuse to get me out of my room so she can look for the info that I have on the others, but I was prepared. Once I was out of the building, I grab my clone phone and call Sarah. She doesn't answer, but maybe it's better that she doesn't.

"Hey Sarah, I know that about halfway through this you're going to want to slam your phone on whatever surface is closest to you, but please hear me out. Delphine is alone in my room right now with all of the info that I have collected. But the only stuff she will be able to find is the fakes I made this afternoon."

I take a breath, and just imagine Sarah's anger.

"I set up a camera in my room, so that I can see and hear what she finds, and who she reports to. I just need to know okay? It's easy for you, since you know that Paul is your monitor. And before, the one that's actually yours, it doesn't really matter now. Maybe you never had one to begin with. But you have Paul now, and I can't stand not knowing. And I'm hoping that Delphine wasn't pretending... Look it doesn't matter if she was. Once she leaves, I'll go over the footage, and then if she is working for them, maybe I can flip her, ya know? Maybe have two monitors on our side. Two is better than one right? I just needed you to know, incase something happens to me. I don't think it'll be something Delphine does to me, but who knows about the real person in control of the operation. I..uh.. Kira is mentioned in the files. I didn't use her real picture, and I made her older than she actually is. I just thought you should know. Well I have Eskimo pies to buy, so goodbye Sarah. If you could tell Allison, I'd appreciate it."

I hang up, and pull my coat a little tighter around me. The whole going out in just my bra, panties, and red coat is sexy, but in November, not very smart. I get the pies and quickly make my way back to Delphine.

She may be monitoring me, and she may be on the opposite side, and she may decide to turn me in as self-aware, instead of helping me, but I can't help but feel something for her. I open my door, and she's laying across my bed, wearing my robe. Well at least I know she took the bait.

"Feeling better?" I ask as I crawl back into bed, bag in hand.

She nods, and leans in to kiss me. She makes to straddle me, but the bag gets in her way. With a high pitched yelp, she pulls away.

"Sorry. Eskimo pies. At least we know they're cold."

She laughs, and motions for me to open them. I do as she asked, and open the pies, handing her one, and taking one myself. She unwraps it quickly, and takes her first bite.

"Mmmhm." she moans, and I can feel my body heat up. "This is one of the best things I have discovered since coming here."

Instead of unwrapping mine, I get up and put the rest in the freezer. Watching Delphine, and listening to her is much better than actually eating my own. She finishes it about two minutes later, during which I just sat and watches her. She doesn't notice until she's completely done, then once she catches my gaze, she blushes.

"Did you not eat yours?"

"I put them away for later. You were to enticing to watch. I couldn't focus on mine." I reply.

"I am sorry that I was so distracting." she murmurs, leaning over to once again kiss me.

Her lips lock with mine, and this time it's me making all the noise. Her mouth is so cold, and the mixture of tastes is overwhelming. We break apart and I find myself in her lap, hands going up and down her body, while I can feel her doing the same. We break apart, and she starts trailing kisses down my body, cold against my incredibly hot skin.

She reaches my panties and lifts me up so I can help her slide them off when my phone rings. Immediately we both just freeze. I attempt to hear the ringtone, and that's when I realize it's my clone phone. If I don't answer, Sarah might very well come kill us both.

"I'm so sorry. I have to take that." I say regretfully as I disentangle myself from Delphine. "Just give me a minute, and I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"I'll hold you to it." she purrs (yes, she did purr) right before I answer.

"What do you want? I'm a little busy. I haven't checked yet."

"What did you do Cos? I told you to stay away.."

"You know what, I'm an adult. Actually, I'm the eldest. You don't get to treat me like I'm a child just because you have more life experience than me. I need you to just let me do my thing, and trust that I can keep myself outta trouble alright? I'll call you tomorrow."

I hang up before Sarah can say anything loud enough for Delphine to hear. I can't have her knowing that I know until I watch the tape. I look back over at her, and see a concerned look across her features.

"Is everything alright? Who was that?"

"That was a friend. She's worried that since I'm here all by myself I'm going to fall in with a bad crowd or something. I don't really know. She just doesn't like that I chose to come all the way here whenever everyone else stayed close."

"Well you can tell her you are definitely not alone. You have me now, yes? Maybe that will put her mind at ease?" she kisses my cheek and I blush. (seriously, a kiss on the cheek makes me blush? What am I, 12? After what we were doing, and we're in the middle of, that's what makes me blush?)

"You seem scared of her. Does she hurt you?"

"No! No. Of course not. She just knows that I tend to not fit in well. That's kinda what happens whenever..."

"Yes, that I understand. The whole not fitting in. I wasn't joking whenever I said you are the first person to really get me, Cosima. I have friends back home, but they never completely got me. You just seem like the perfect fit."

Normally, that would make me do some Gorky thing like swoon, but I still don't know it I can trust her. The statement seemed sincere though.

"You're just saying that so I don't go back on my promise to make up the interruption, aren't you?" I ask, giggling slightly.

"No. Never. I know you wouldn't forget. I trust you to remember things that you have promised." she answers "But maybe not tonight. I want to save it for later. How bout you come back to bed, and we sleep. We both have class tomorrow, and while it's not an early one for me, I think a long breakfast is in order, and maybe I'll go out in my panties this time." she jokes as she crawls under the covers and holds them up for me.

I do as she says, and I immediately feel her arms wrap around me. "Goodnight Cosima. Sweet dreams."

"Night. You too."

She falls asleep right away. I'm not do lucky. I keep thinking of all the possible things that could be on the tape, and what it could mean for us. I hope there is still an is after I see what's on the recording.

I stew on it for about thirty minutes, before coming to the conclusion that I would haver anther have had Delphine, if only for a little while, then to have never had her or met her at all. With that in mind, sleep comes fast, and before I know it, I'm dreaming of a time and place where I dot have to worry if Delphine is my monitor. She's just my girlfriend, and I can't help but hope for this to come true.


End file.
